eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Trevor Taylor
Trevor Taylor is a member of the Elite. He is a combat veteran of the US Army, and an avid historian. He is motivated by a desire to help people, first and foremost. Personality Trevor puts the needs of others above his own. He prefers to do things for the greater good, rather than for personal gain. He believes everything he has done was the right thing to do, and better in the long run for everyone. If he couldn't believe this was the case, he wouldn't in good conscience do what he was being asked to do. Bottom line: If he thinks a course of action is for the overall good, he can justify following it. Otherwise, he would oppose it. He never hesitates to give aid to people in need, and he feels deep sorrow for the suffering of others. Trevor has a strong will. His conviction is iron clad, and he will not allow doubt to weaken him. He won't let anyone bring him down. In his mind, he must be invincible to make it in the world. He faces his challenges with undaunted courage, and he will endure any hardship, because he believes in his own strength. He holds his convictions with an almost stubborn zeal. He would rather die than surrender. Trevor knows how to control his impulses. This was something he learned in boot camp. This is something the Army taught. He honed it in practice of the martial arts that he mastered to be a better soldier. He knows that there is an order to things, and he insists on such in his life. He loves rules, laws, and hierarchy. This is how he interacts with his world. A world controlled by sets of rules. He controls himself with moral and ethical values he holds dear. These are inviolate to him. Trevor has a profound belief that there is right and there is wrong. There is a clear cut line between good and evil, and Trevor believes he is on the right side of it. The side of good. He takes this black and white ethical paradigm, and translates into everything he does. When he is a soldier, he follows this. When he is a civilian, he follows this. His work ethic is tied into this. A good man is a good worker, and if his work is war, than he must be a good soldier. To be a good soldier is to be honorable in combat and beyond. Trevor is very intelligent, and has as much of a scholarly bent as a warrior spirit. He has studied history, philosophy, and he keeps up on world events. He is a man of the arts and he loves music. Trevor is also a skilled stragetist, as well as a demolitions expert. He knows how to use explosive ordinance, how to disarm it, and how to make some improvised explosive devices. He thinks rationally, and is adept at thinking on his feet. What no one knows, Trevor included, is that the man's psyche was fragmented into two distinct personalities. This seems to have something to do with the combination of traumatic wartime experiences, and the influence of using his ability on his mental health. This personality, should it reveal itself, prefers to answer to Lazarus. The following is a description of this personality, in detail: Lazarus is nothing if not aggressive. He is pure aggression, to the tenth power. He has a sadistic taste for violence and blood, and will not be sated easily. He is irritable, abrasive, and constantly on edge. The fact is, Lazarus is the sort of unstable type that can snap into a murderous rage at the slightest provocation. Lazarus doesn't care about the interests of others. He only cares for the satisfaction of his own twisted desires. He has no empathy at all. He will not show pity or sympathy for the suffering of others. In fact, he might take joy in it. He would go out of his way to make another person suffer, just for the sake of seeing them suffer. Malice is something he seemingly intends to share with the world. Lazarus has a very bleak, dark, and cynical worldview. He doesn't have much respect for hope, faith, and love. He sees them as empty concepts in a world that is essentially based on the strong stepping on the weak, predators devouring prey. He has a darkly sarcastic sense of humor, and is abrasive. He expects the worse in everyone, and he doesn't trust anyone. He is sure that everyone is out for themselves, and that's the best way to live. Look out for yourself, and you'll make it through the world. That's his motto. Abilities Life Force Manipulation-''' Trevor has the ability to manipulate the essential energy known as life force. This gives him some measure of control over the defining dichotomy of human existence: Life and Death. He can absorb the life force of other living beings, and channel it in a variety of ways. He can accelerate his healing processes, and do the same for others. He can absorb life force from a distance of about fifteen feet from his own position. Those affected will fall unconscious, and he will not be able to drain any more of their life force. This seems to be a protection for him, because absorbing too much life force can be dangerous for a human body. What can happen is that the energy can build to a level that will consume his entire body, immolating him in a flame of white light. When he absorbs life force energy, his physical attributes are enhanced. His cellular regeneration and immune responses are supercharged, so he can heal wounds, fight infections, and overall be more resilient. He also gains a significant increase in speed, strength, stamina, and awareness. His senses, reflexes, and physical prowess are all heightened, giving him an edge in a fight. He cannot fight off cancer or genetic diseases with this ability. He can transfer energy into another person by touch. When he does this his hands flare up with a white light. In fact, while channeling this energy he seems cloaked in an aura of white light, and his eyes are azure blue like the sky or an endless ocean. The effect of the transfer is the same as the benefits that Trevor would get himself from simply absorbing the energy. Similarly, he cannot cure cancer. In fact, he might actually accelerate cancer's progression if he used this ability on someone suffering the ravages of the disease. He can do something else with this ability. Trevor can corrupt life force he absorbs, and turn it into something that is harmful to life. What happens is the victim's cells and tissue begin to decay, and if the process is not stopped by an infusion of pure, positive life force (the only thing that can counter this decaying "death force") then the subject will die. This is most often a lingering death, as about 2-5 square inches of tissue will decay per hour after contact. It becomes then a wager on which organs or systems will fail first. If he holds contact with someone for long enough, and he has enough of this corrupted life force at his disposal, he can increase the rate of dying significantly. But it is more likely that he delivers the corrupted energy by means of an unarmed strike in combat (such as by punching) or a short touch of his finger on the skin of the victim. When he is using this aspect of his power, his "aura" becomes dark and shadowy, as if he is ablaze in black flames. His eyes take on a crimson color, and they seem like little flames themselves. He cannpt use this aspect too much, for he risks his own demise if he does. The corrupt energy will have the same deteriorating effect on his tissue. In addition, there seem to be devastating effects on his mental state when using this ability. His psyche can become damaged by the corrupted energy's influence on the brain cells. He can use this ability for two continuous hours before serious trouble begins. '''Limits He has to be within fifteen feet of his targets, or be physically touching them to absorb their life force. He cannot actually kill someone by draining all their life force. This is seemingly for the benefit of Trevor himself, as his ability is potentially dangerous if he takes on more life force than his human body can contain. Doing so would cause the energy to consume his physical body, thus killing him. He must be in very close proximity to someone, within touching range, to heal them. Thus, he can only heal one or two people at any given time. He cannot cure cancer, or correct genetic diseases/disorders. When using corrupted energy, he runs the risk of causing his own vital systems to fail under the strain of harnessing the corrupted life force. He also runs the risk of harming his psyche, because the corrupted energy can wreak havoc on brain cells, which can have a number of unforeseen consequence, such as inducing mental illness. Background Trevor Taylor was born in Des Moines, Iowa on January, 16, 1975 to middle class parents, Arlene and Samuel Taylor. Arlene was a human resources manager, and Samuel Taylor was an electric energy. Neither are known to be specials. He grew up as a fairly normal child. He was bullied throughout school, culminating in a fateful confrontation at the age of thirteen. He was walking home from school, when a bully who had been tormenting him for years, came upon him and attacked. At first the bully had the upper hand, but as the fight continued, something inside Trevor boiled up. A surge of adrenaline saw him swinging back right towards the the bully's chest. A darkness pulsed around his fist as he struck the bully. The should have only caused minor pain and bruising, instead it knocked the wind out of the bully and he fell, unconscious. The interal bleeding was massive, Trevor could not believe what he had done. In remorse he fell to his knees, his hand resting upon the bully he had harmed. Suddenly darkness changed to an aura of light and the bully's wounds began to heal. Shocked by this thing he did not understand he ran away from the scene. He learned how to use his ability over time. His sister would later manifest her own ability, and they had something they shared. A secret that brought them very close together. They would have mock fights, sparring with their abilities, when no one was around to witness it. Trevor graduated from High School, and found himself in a unique position. He had his pick of the best schools, but he wanted to be in a situation where his ability did some good. He thought joining the military would be a good idea. He could be a combat medic, and heal the fallen. He found his way instead to demolitions, explosive ordinance disposal, and only occasionally had an opportunity to help a wounded brother in arms. His career took him from missions in Somalia to Sierra Leone in the 1990's. Between overseas deployments, he managed to get a partial college education. In 2003 he was deployed to Iraq, where he served in several rotations, before finally being honorably discharged from the US Army. He then decided to pursue the completion of his education. He decided to get his education in New York, after much deliberation on the subject. So he attended class at NYU, and got his doctorate in history. For a while after graduation, he worked at that university, on an archeological and anthropological research unit, the Institute for the Stidy of the Ancient World. His work there was fulfilling to the man, and it was a nice life. He was finally enjoying peace after years of war. But then, he noticed a new trend. He and his sister were not the only ones out there with extraordinary abilities. The world had learned of the existence of evolved humans. At first, things seemed good. But then, the public opinion shifted. His understanding of history made all of this clear to him. A war is coming, and the time is now. And like any soldier, he knows he is destined to fight. Forum History Category:Elite Category:The Elite Category:Hero Category:Characters